The proposed conference on "The Regulation of Cell Function by Protein Phosphorylation" seeks to provide a forum for the combined presentations by ten of the foremost authorities in this area. It is occasioned by the 65th anniversary in honor of the contributions to this field by Dr. Edwin G. Krebs. Protein phosphorylation is now recognized as a major mechanism of regulation of cellular events. It is important in the control of such diverse functions as cellular metabolism, oncogenic expression, the regulation of cellular mobility and ionic environment, macromolecular synthesis and cellular proliferation. It is controlled by a variety of regulators, two of the foremost of which are cyclic nucleotides and Ca++ fluxes. From the proposed conference should continue to stem both the general principles that impinge upon the complexities of regulation by mechanisms involving protein phosphorylation, and a deeper understanding of many specific systems that are so controlled.